Emmeline's End
by AriesofEarth
Summary: How did Emmeline Vance die? Her story. Her final stand.


Emmeline's End

I was finishing up a conversation with Remus.

"Emmeline, we should move you."

"Where Remus? Albus has said that we can't use _it_ as headquarters, and that Bellatrix might show up at any time. Where would I go?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the Burrow… Either way, our sources say that you might be in danger. You have to leave here."

"_Might_ is the key word there Remus. You know full well that I can handle myself. I didn't…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Don't launch me into that whole speech again. I'm still worried. If Amelia Bones couldn't protect herself… I'm just worried."

"Don't _worry_, Remus, I'll be fine."

Remus looked to interrupt, but I cut him off. "Fine." Remus nodded, then pulled his head out of the fire. I will be fine.

I walked to the kitchen, where my pots and pans were washing themselves. After a healthy meal, I was rather tired. I ambled over to the sitting room, where I sat, and turned on the television. Most wizards and witches don't like this Muggle gadget, but I must say, their funny dramas are so odd! How do they get along without magic?

Hours later, I heard a sound. I thought it wasn't much, but I got up to check anyway. The sound had come from outside, but I wasn't dumb. I'm not going outside. Not in these times. I looked out the window. Nothing. A flash of movement! No, no, just my imagination. I needed to be strong. I hadn't earned that title for no reason…

I went back to the sitting room. I heard _another_ sound. This time, I drew my wand. Not today, I told myself.

"CRACK!" It sounded. I turned with a flash, and before the intruder could orient themselves, I belted out a spell.

"_Stupefy_!" It hit! They fell backward. I moved forward slightly, to find out who it was.

"Emmeline." A male voice said.

"Crabbe. I should've guessed. Coming alone? Fool."

"You're the fool, Vance. Did you actually think I came alone?"

"CRACK!" Another?!? I ducked, anticipating the spell. I rolled, and threw a non-verbal '_Impendimentia_'. I didn't stay to check if it hit, but because the person didn't stop, I guessed it missed.

"Get back here Vance!" Female, harsh. Very few people who sounded like that could dodge my fire.

"Bellatrix!" I hissed. "You!" I flipped around, and saw a very tired-looking Bellatrix staring at me.

"Cocky as ever, eh Vance? I'm glad our spy got us enough information to figure out where you were. I'm going to enjoy this." She fired a Cruciatus curse at me.

"Well Bella, a simple school grudge won't get me. I didn't …"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID TITLE! YOU SHALL DIE!" Then I ducked, then fired an unorthodox move in her face.

"_Auguamenti_!" It hit her square in the face, and she scrabbled to dry her face off. In that time, I had moved on to the next room. The Death Eaters probably had my house surrounded, and were Apparating in, one by one. I needed to get to my room, which had enough spells and charms that would protect me for the few seconds needed to Dissapparate. All this ran through my mind, as I headed towards the stairs.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A male voice shouted. Horribly aimed, though. Bellatrix came around the bend, and glared at the blond Death Eater which had fired the curse.

"NO!" She shouted. "Leave her! She's for _him_!"

"Why?" He jeered. "She'll die anyway! Why not by me!"

Bellatrix and the blond one were arguing, so I decided to use this to my advantage. I waved my wand across them horizontally, muttering "_Glacius_", which froze them to the floor. They shouted in anger, but I wasn't fool enough to watch them free themselves. I ran up the stairs, and tried to enter my room. Locked! I tried the charm to unlock it. Nothing! Then, a cold, condescending voice spoke out quietly.

"Not tonight Emmeline." I turned around, to see the voice. I knew that voice…

"SNAPE?!?" I shouted. NO! He was on our side! Why?

"Because, woman. If you had seen that that damn fool Dumbledore always believes the best in everyone, you would've realized I never went to 'your side'."

I, I couldn't fight Snape... He was a master of Occulmency, and Legillemency. I had to escape! Block my mind, block my mind! Even with…

"Sorry Emmeline. I've bewitched the door. Even with that title, you won't get past me to get in there." Snape said mockingly. "You'll never escape what comes next." As he said this, multiple Death Eaters Apparated around me. Bellatrix, Avery, the blond one, Greyback, a man, and three (two women and a man) who were triplets. Then, to my utter horror, Voldemort himself appeared!

"Voldemort," I said. The Death Eaters looked scandalised.

"Ignore her," he said. "She won't insult me any longer."

I knew then that I was going to die. But I decided that I would go down without a fight. The Death Eaters saw it in my eyes, and to my great satisfaction, a sliver of change appeared in Voldemort's eyes. Triumph! I slid my leg downwards, taking out one of the triplets (a man) and the man whose name I did not know. I turned around, and fired two Killing Curses. I didn't care. If I died, so did they. The two remaining triplets cried out.

"Take that Riddle!" I said, showing my knowledge of his true name. Voldemort looked shocked. He fired quick Memory Charms at everyone but me.

"Face it," I said. "Even though I die, your side loss a little. People will hear about this, and it'll grow more fear. Now matter what you do, I lose."

Drawing his wand, he pointed at me. "Even if you garnered the title 'The Best Fighter of the Order of the Phoenix', you have nothing on me." He lowered eyes. Mouthed the fatal spell, and I was gone.

My final thought was that I had died the way I knew Harry would've wanted.

Fighting.


End file.
